


let me go

by escapismandsharpobjects



Category: Young Wallander (TV)
Genre: "You have to let me go", F/M, FebuWhump2021, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapismandsharpobjects/pseuds/escapismandsharpobjects
Summary: febuwhump day 28: "you have to let me go"“You have to let me go,” Kurt pleads tearfully.“Please.Let me go.”“No,Kurt.”
Relationships: Kurt Wallander & Reza Al-Rahman, Kurt Wallander/Mona
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	let me go

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to my last febuwhump fic! i had so much fun and this fic was nice to write! i hope you enjoy :)

“You have to let me go,” Kurt pleads tearfully.  _ “Please. _ Let me go.”

_ “No, _ Kurt.”

“Why not?”

Mona’s hand presses to his forehead. He flinches away, coughing into his elbow. “You’re cold,” he protests.

“And  _ you  _ have a fever. You’re not going anywhere today.”

He crosses his arms and stares her down, though she’s a little blurry, so he can’t be sure if he’s actually staring at her or not. “I have to go to work.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes I do. What if there’s a new case?”

“Then they can manage without you for the day. And anyway, I already called your boss and told her you weren’t going to be there today.”

“That’s not fair,” Kurt grumbles. He  _ wants  _ to go to work. But he also kind of wants to go to sleep… 

“That’s it,” Mona says, and he feels her hands guide him back so he’s lying down in bed again. “You just go to sleep. I’ll leave some things for you next to the bed, okay?”

_ Leave things…  _ ”where are you goin’?”   
_ “I _ still have work today,” is Mona’s reply, and Kurt pictures himself flying up in bed and looking at her disbelievingly. He’s too tired to actually do that, though. 

_ “You _ get to go to work?”

_ “I _ don’t have a fever. What I do have is an important event this weekend and a deadline to meet. So I’ve got to leave you, yeah? But I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Kay,” Kurt decides. “Bye.”

“Bye, Kurt,” Mona says softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead before leaving. He falls asleep shortly thereafter.

\--

He wakes up and he is so,  _ so  _ hot. He throws off the blankets, struggles his way out of his sweater, pulls off his socks, and finally gets out of bed altogether. He nearly collapses the second he stands up, so dizzy he can’t see, but he gets his bearings eventually, then promptly loses them in a coughing fit that sends his head spinning again. 

He braces himself against the wall and thinks as best as he can. He  _ needs  _ to go to work. Mona had told him no, but she’s not here now, so there’s no one to stop him. He’s  _ going  _ to go to work. 

He puts on some work clothes, struggling rather horribly with the task of buttons and zippers and laces, and takes a single look at himself in the mirror - _not too bad,_ is his verdict - before heading off to work.

It’s a bit of a blur regarding how exactly he gets there - he just knows that by the time he arrives, his legs are shaking beneath him and his head is spinning and he feels  _ really bad  _ and maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. He sinks down onto the ground outside the building and waits for his head to clear. 

“You alright, man?” someone asks, walking past him on the sidewalk. He gives them a jerky nod and decides that’s his signal to get up and get inside. He just about falls over while standing up, but manages to stay on his feet. He can do this.

Kurt gets through the door and for a second just looks around, not able to think about anything like  _ where he should be going.  _ Everything is lights and sounds and movement and it’s dizzying and overwhelming but he  _ needs  _ to be here, he  _ needs  _ to come to work. So he grits his teeth and keeps his eyes trained on the ground and walks until he reaches the Major Crimes office. Once he gets there, he forces himself to look up and around, so nobody will think there’s something wrong. He makes his way to his desk and sinks down heavily into the chair with a sigh and a sniff.

He’s so tired. And dizzy. And generally  _ miserable. _ Why, exactly, had he thought it was a good idea to come in to work? He can’t remember. He puts his head down and tries to take deep breaths, tries to think of things to distract him from how shitty he feels. 

Someone approaches him, speaking on the phone. It takes a while for Kurt to realize it’s Reza, and even longer for him to make out what it is he’s saying. 

“I’ll come by after work today, yeah. As long as he’s not contagious or -”

Reza cuts himself off. Kurt would raise his head to see what’s startled him, but that requires more strength than he currently possesses. He just kind of groans instead and hopes the greeting will suffice.

“I gotta go. I’ll call you back in a minute.”

A second later, there’s a hand on his shoulder. Kurt startles at the contact, finally raising his head from the desk. He looks around blearily until his eyes land on Reza. 

“What the hell, man?” Reza asks. “Mona said you’re sick.”

Kurt shrugs.

Reza reaches out a hand and presses it to Kurt’s forehead. It’s wonderfully cool against the heat of his own skin, and he leans into it until it’s pulled away. 

“Jesus, Kurt, you’re burning up.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re  _ supposed  _ to be home and resting.”

“Yeah.”

“So why aren’t you?”

Kurt sighs. He can’t really explain it...he’d just  _ wanted  _ to come to work. He hadn’t thought it’d be a big deal.

“Well, you’re not staying here,” Reza says. “Don’t need you spreading your germs all over the place.”

Kurt manages to find the strength to be offended. “I am  _ not  _ spreading my germs all over the place. I’m barely even sick.” He cuts himself off with a cough, which definitely doesn’t do much for his argument. 

_ “Sure _ you’re not. And you just happened to wake up this morning and decide mismatched buttons and untied shoes were the way to go, did you?”

Kurt looks down at his shirt, which is indeed crooked, and his shoes, the laces of which are long and dirty.  _ Ah. _

“You’re _ sick, _ Kurt.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sick.” His sentence is punctuated by a sniff, and Reza gives him a half- fond, half-exasperated smile. 

“Do you want me to drive you home? I don’t have a lot to do at the moment,” Reza offers. Kurt shakes his head vehemently, making himself dizzy again. He doesn’t want to leave, not now that he’s here. Now that he’s not alone in his apartment.

“Don’t wanna go home. Nobody’s there.”

“How’s the break room couch sound, then?”

Kurt coughs a few times, harshly, as Reza’s speaking, and Reza waits for him to finish before repeating his question. “Break room couch?”

Kurt nods. The break room couch is by no means the best place to rest, but at the moment it may as well be a bed in the nicest hotel in the world. He thinks about lying down, closing his eyes,  _ sleeping… _

“Okay, hold on, don’t go falling asleep yet,” Reza says, and he taps Kurt on the side of the face. Kurt opens his eyes back up. “We’ve still gotta get you to the couch.”

It’s a bit of an ordeal, since Kurt’s limbs don’t really seem to be in the mood for cooperating, and since his head spins every time he so much as takes a breath, but they make it there in the end, and  _ finally  _ he’s on the couch and lying down, completely uncaring of anything else.

Reza pulls off his shoes for him, says, “suppose you made this easier for me when you got dressed earlier.” Kurt makes an  _ mmph _ noise, now too tired to bother speaking. He’s  _ so close _ to falling asleep now, falling asleep and having all his aches and pains fade away. 

He hears Reza leave for a moment, and then return. He places a cold, wet cloth on Kurt’s forehead that immediately starts him shivering, but then covers the rest of him in a blanket, which balances out the cold nicely. Reza himself sits on the edge of the couch, a comforting presence, and says something which Kurt can’t quite focus on enough to understand. 

He understands well enough, though, when he feels Reza get up to leave. He reaches out a blind, heavy hand and mutters, “don’ go, please.”

“You have to let me go,” Reza says. “I got stuff to do.”

_ “Reza,”  _ Kurt complains, drawing out the name. “Please.”

His best friend relents easily. “Okay, fine. But if someone comes yelling at me because I’m not doing my job, I’m blaming  _ you.” _

“Kay,” Kurt agrees. “Sounds good.”

He can actually  _ hear  _ Reza roll his eyes when he sighs and says,  _ “sleep, _ Kurt.”

He sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!! i had a lot of fun writing for this whole month and i think i have improved? a bit? idk but i do know this was super fun to do and i loved it! tbh despite how busy this month has been it's also probably been one of the best of my life and this is a big part of it! i love love love writing fics like this and it's excellent to get to do that for a whole month. thank you so much to anybody that read any of my fics, i love y'all and i hope you have excellent days or nights etc! <3<3<3


End file.
